Perderte de nuevo
by Alice CoffeeAnd'Sugar
Summary: Cuando era pequeño encontré un curioso pez… yo no conocía de seres mitológicos y no sabía que algo así podría marcarme para siempre en un solo instante para luego tan solo desaparecer lo que yo creía sería un eterno "para siempre".


« Cuando tenía siete años me encontré un pequeño pez de extraño color violeta y negro… pero en ese entonces no sabía que no era normal que un pequeño pez podía significar demasiado … »

Tragué grueso, retrocediendo en el suelo de piedra hasta quedar contra lo que era la pared de aquella parte baja del acantilado, apenas era la distancia de un metro. Estaba completamente anonado ante lo que estaba frente a mí ojos, asomando apenas su amatista mirar, solo sus ojos, ni siquiera asomaba el rostro por completo. Ahí me estaba mirando tan tranquila.

« Por alguna razón siempre me pareció como una niña en una extraña miniatura que no podía estar fuera del agua… ¡y tenía ojitos como dos gemas amatistas! »

—T-Tú…

« Recuerdo que me sorprendió mucho la primera vez que me llamó por mi nombre, tenía una vocecita muy agradable y luego ya no dejaba de nombrarme. »

—¿Elliot?—Parpadeó al asomar por completo su rostro, ¡era una maldita niña! Solo pude gritar de una manera algo ahogada, ¡por alguna maldita razón se me hacía demasiado conocida, por alguna razón la relacionaba con algo en mi memoria!

—¡No!

—¿No?—Al parecer quedó confundida.—¿No eres Elliot?—Interrogó al inclinar un poco la nuca hacia un lado, de manera curiosa. Realmente no entendía su calma.

—¡S-Si, joder!—Terminé por responder, realmente el susto que me había dado no dejaban que pensara tranquilamente ni que mis pensamientos se ordenaran correctamente.—Pero más importante, ¡¿quién eres y qué eres?! ¡Solo no me digas que eres una sirena!—Farfullé al presionar mis puños, pero la intriga ganó al volver la mirada a ella.—¿Lo eres?

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?—Hizo un puchero al fruncir levemente el ceño. Subió un poco más y cruzando los brazos apoyó los mismos sobre aquel suelo de piedra, sonreía bastante divertida, no era reconfortante.—Si, lo soy—Respondió al removerse un poco y… una amplia cola asomó y se movió un poco. No podía creerlo.

—Maldición…—Me pasé una mano por el rostro, sumamente frustrado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le seguía hablando?

—¿Qué sucede?—De nuevo empezó con sus preguntas como si para ella todo eso fuese lo más natural del mundo, cuando era claro que no lo era para mí.

—Se supone que… que eres una sirena, ¿no?—Logré articular de manera algo mecánica, me negaba aceptarlo, pero aun así ella simplemente asintió.—No me la creo—Fruncí el ceño.—¡Sí realmente lo fueras, tú-…!

—A ver, cállate—Me interrumpió, al parecer nada contenta.—Insinúas… ¿Qué por lo que soy debería irme a sentar allá… —con su pulgar señaló algún punto detrás de ella, pareciendo adivinar lo que estaba pensando.— en esa piedra o lo que fuese a cepillarme mi largo cabello con algo?

—Eh, si… ¿No sé supone que eso hacen ustedes?

Aquel comentario no le sentó bien a la castaña al parecer, por un momento sumergió la mitad del rostro en el agua y al volverse a asomar fue solo para escupirme todo en la cara. Eso solo logró alterarme un poco más luego de que tosiera.

—¡No hagas eso, demonios!—Dije al fin al intentarme secar un poco. Me había logrado mojar un poco de la ropa.

Otro pequeño fragmento de recuerdo, ella me había escupido de esa manera sin razón alguna cuando la había puesto en una cubeta con agua. Aun si esta vez tenía una razón… ¡no debía hacerlo! Era muy grosero de su parte.

—¿Pero en qué mundo vives, quién demonios te dijo eso, idiota?—Creo que era algo 'obvio' que los dos vivíamos en mundos muy diferentes… ¡pero bueno, ese no era el caso!

—Un libro—Solo pude decir eso y después de esa rápida respuesta solo pudo haber silencio antes de una larga risa de ella, aun si al principio la había ofendido al parecer ahora no podía dejarle de hacer gracia.—No te rías, tonta. Yo no creo en nada de estas cosas, y lo único que sé es todo lo que he leído en libros de mitología.

—Te podría apostar que los leíste después de conocernos—Esbozó una sonrisa algo arrogante. Era una egocéntrica, aunque solo un poco de razón tenía.—¡Bueno! Soy tan real como tú, puedes acercarte y comprobarlo.

—¡Ni muerto me voy a acercar a ti!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Piensas que te voy a mirar bonito y te voy a ahogar?!—De nuevo, atinó.—Eres un rubio muy idiota… y yo que pensaba que me extrañarías—Y su semblante malhumorado cambio por completo cuando recostó un poco una de sus mejillas en su antebrazo. No supe que decirle.

Quizás, tan solo quizás, no había sido precisamente un "extrañar", si no, una curiosidad que se había ido disipando con el paso de los años o no lo sé, todo era confuso justo ahora.

—Seguro me habías olvidado—Y continuó hablando antes de fruncir los labios con algo de malhumor.—Eres un idiota—Agachó su cabeza al decir eso.

Culpa. No pude evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad, le había estado echando en cara un montón de cosas que al parecer eran simple mitos falsos y ahora eso.

—No, en realidad no te había olvidado—Tuve que admitir al suspirar con resignación, desviando un poco la mirada de ella para no sentir más culpa.—Simplemente entiende, me sorprendiste, pasas de un pez a tener el aspecto completo de una niña. No es algo que pueda reconocer tan fácilmente.

—¡Pues no digas esas cosas, tan solo tenía tres años en ese entonces! ¡Y tú…! Tú también creciste demasiado…—Murmuró con recelo al desviar su mirada y ocultarse un poco nuevamente.—Ya no eres pequeño como antes—Refunfuñó en voz baja nuevamente. Énarqué una ceja.

—Hablando de pequeñeces… recuerdo que estabas atrapada en un frasco, ¿te das cuenta? ¡En un frasco!—Intenté enfatizar aquello al intentar recrear el tamaño de aquel objeto con ambas manos.—¡Y ahora podrías dar en un barril o que sé yo!

Toda el agua salada no tardó en ser escupida en su rostro, haciéndolo quejarse de manera malhumorada. Si, se lo tenía merecido.

—Le hiciste eso mismo a Vanessa… cuando te dijo que era el pez más gordo y feo que había visto—Tuve que comentar, intentando convencerla de que aun le recordaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tengo idea, pero solo intentaba hacer que cambiara a otro estado de ánimo que no fuese tristeza o malhumor.—E-Estaba equivocada—Carraspeé contra mi puño, cuando quise mirar de nuevo, ya no estaba.

¿Había alucinado todo, quizás? Suspiré con algo de alivio, aunque no me sentía demasiado seguro. Me comencé a acercar hasta el borde. El agua simplemente se movía por el viento pero nada anormal. Me incliné un poco y de repente solo vi estrellas. Me había golpeado la maldita frente.

—¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡T-Tú te pusiste ahí!—Exclamó. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba casi tan adolorida al parecer, dejando ambas manos en su cabeza. No iba a admitir que fue mi culpa, definitivamente no.

—Porque tú bajaste, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—La interrogué, en ese mismo instante aquel gesto infantil que hacía con sus labios retornó cuando desvió la mirada, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Maldición, si me había escuchado a fin de cuentas.

Se escuchó un pequeño chapoteo luego de que tomase la distancia prudente de nueva cuenta. Claramente no fueron las manos de ella. No me acostumbraba a aquello, más bien intentaba ignorarlo.

—Me prometiste que me llevarías a conocer todo el lugar—Comenzó a quejarse de una manera infantil. Si… eso era verdad. Muchas veces se lo había dicho aquel día y pocos habían sido los lugares a los que la había podido pasear en el balde.

—Es verdad… ¡pero fue tú culpa! Todo se comenzó a complicar cuando le escupiste la cara a mi hermana.

—¡Ya sabes por que fue!

—Además… fue demasiado extraño. Todas esas cosas siguiéndome… ¿dónde acabaste al fin?—Le había pasé por alto aquella respuesta al recordar ese detalle.

—¿Nunca escuchaste algo como que 'el océano está lleno de vida'?—Inquirió al adquirir un semblante más serio. Asentí, era una frase algo común al vivir en un puerto.—Bueno, pues es literal, el agua del océano tiene vida y es por eso que salen esos pequeños monstruos, a mi padre no le había parecido que saliera del agua y por eso los mandó.

—Bueno, entonces tampoco creo que actualmente le parezca que salgas. ¡Además no podría cargarte así ni nada!—Intenté zafar de todo ello, aunque no era exactamente lo que quería.

Su gesto de berrinche de nuevo parecía haberse instalado en ella, dispuesto a quedarse y no irse.—¿Si pudiese salir sin necesidad de que me cargues entonces me llevarías?

—No lo sé, quizás. Mientras eso no implique que me mates o matemos alguien más—Fue mi apresurada respuesta, puesto era algo que aun me preocupaba aunque… su gesto de disgusto simplemente me hacía pensar que estaba muy equivocado.

—Dame tu mano—Exigió al extender la suya, dejando pasar por esta vez mi absurdo comentario. No me encontraba muy seguro, desconfiaba. Observé mi mano derecha y… todo el guante estaba rasgado y algo manchado con tierra y sangre por haberme arrastrado tan abruptamente entre las piedras al retroceder, solo por quererme alejar de la impresión del primer momento.

Me acerqué con un poco de recelo y la extendí, haciendo una mueca. Odiaba que ella me resultase tan familiar, aun sabiendo de dónde la recordaba. Quizás si hubiese mantenido la misma apariencia y tamaño no me habría asustado de esa manera.

—¡O-Oye! ¿Que diablos crees que haces?—Le pregunté a toda prisa al ver que se deshacía del guante y simplemente lo tiraba al agua sin importarle nada. No hubo ni una respuesta de su parte, en cambio solo examinaba mi mano y mis dedos, cosa que me inquietaba.

—Tienes lindos dedos—Comentó al atrapar entre sus indices y pulgares dos de los dedos de ellos y removerlos como si tan solo jugara. Aquel simple comentario hizo que sintiera las mejillas arder por un instante.

—¡¿P-Podrías acabar de una vez?! No veo que esto ayude en lo absolu-…—Quedé completamente de piedra en el justo momento que ella había introducido mi dedo indice a su boca. Pensamientos nada sanos era lo que se me venía a la mente y eso me había alterado al punto de hacerle soltar hasta alejarme de nuevo de ella.—¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Por tu sangre—Me respondió luego de relamerse sus labios muy tranquilamente… joder. Observé mi dedo y dónde había antes una punzante cortada ya no había nada. Se me iba a salir el alma en cualquier momento si continuaba así.

—¿Por mí sangre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mí-…?—De nuevo, ya no estaba.

Suspiré, no iba a cometer el mismo error de antes de asomarme y probablemente recibir un buen golpe en la frente. Me puse de pie y tomé la espada que había dejado abandonada rato atrás en el suelo. Todo estaba calmo nuevamente, como cuando había bajado a ocultarme ahí.

Aunque mi paz no duró mucho hasta que escuché un grito y no precisamente de terror, si no, entre risas.

—¡Mira!—Y al alzar la mirada no pude tener un más alarmante panorama, manteniéndose de pie torpemente como si fuese un venado recién nacido ahí estaba ella, completamente sin ropa.

—¡No, no, no!—A toda prisa me quité la gabardina y me acerqué hasta dónde estaba ella, intentando no ver más de lo moralmente correcto y la envolví en aquella prenda.—¡¿N-No se supone deberías estar usando algo al menos?!—Hiperventilé, con el rostro ardiéndome al punto de ser una gran molestia.

—¡No sigas de nuevo con esos comentarios tontos! ¡Sé lo que estarás pensando o al menos unas variables y no!—Pareció molesta de nuevo al apartarse de mí, dando unos torpes pasos hasta casi caer. Casi porque logré sujetarla por los hombros.—Uhm…

—Póntelo bien—Le ordené y en silencio pareció obedecer al pasar cada brazo por una de las mangas de la negra gabardina. Sin mirar logré abotonarla.—Ya está, eso creo—Resoplé al alejar las manos de ella.

Simplemente observé como se daba media vuelta, continuando con sus piernas un poco chuecas, definitivamente no sabía caminar aun si tenía unas piernas muy… ¡no! Joder.

—Se siente raro—Comentó al subir su mirada, aun sin erguirse correctamente. Solo pasó sus manos hacia atrás y sacó todo su cabello con paciencia, no parecía precisamente mojado, ni siquiera escurría.

—¿El que?—Pregunté al fin, desconcertado.

—Esto—Dijo al señalar sus piernas. Luego solo subió un poco más la mirada al enderezarse un poco y miró a todos lados.—¡Ahí vives, ahí vives! ¿No?—Ni siquiera me dejó responder aun si tenía razón. Se dio vuelta e intentó correr, cayendo apenas uno de sus pies se hundió en la arena.

—¡Espera, eres una maldita torpe!—Iba a ser largo eso. Me apresuré a ir con ella lo más rápido que pude y simplemente la ayudé a levantarse, aunque no iba a caminar así que no quedó otro remedio que cargarla.—Nada de caminar hasta que sepas andar perfectamente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hum…—Solo me gruñó al asentir. Tendría que entrar por otra parte si la iba a llevar, iba a estar verdaderamente mal si me veían con ella.

Aun así, no entendía porque demonios lo hacía. Verdaderamente no la conocía pero aun así… había un pequeño impulso.


End file.
